In His Arms
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Yet another Siren Call post ep. I can't help it... I loved the eppy!


Okay, just so ya'll don't run off screaming, the first couple of chapters are exactly the same as my last story, Siren Call. But it's a totally different take on the AWESOME eppy!! So, hang on tight, and please leave a review when you're done!

This story is all for Addictedtosvu, cause she sent me a copy of the amazing eppy that is Blind Spot! You rock, Addicted!! Big hugs!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Hey, Addicted? Whaddya say me and you go kidnap Wolf and force him to make our stories into eppys? I've got coooooooooookies!!

Bobby and Alex were walking back to the car when they heard it.

"Gun!"

Without thinking, Bobby stepped in front of Alex, his big frame shielding her petite one. He felt the bullet tear through his body, and he stumbled backwards, losing his balance. Alex screamed in protest as she watched the bullet hit her partner, and she leapt forward, throwing her arms around Bobby's waist. He collapsed against her, and she tightened her hold on her partner.

Then, with more strength than she knew she possessed, Alex dragged her partner behind a car. Keeping her arms around his waist, Alex shielded her partner as the bullets rained around them. She cried out in pain as a stray bullet tore through her body, but Alex continued to cradle her unconscious partner in her arms. Finally, the bullets stopped, and Alex cautiously raised her head. The gunman was being cuffed, and she knew that it was over. Ignoring her own pain, Alex turned her attention to Bobby. Quickly finding the wound, she applied pressure to it.

"Come on, Bobby! Stay with me, honey. Stay with me," she begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. Resting her head on his broad chest, Alex buried her face in her partner's chest and cried, losing control as the darkness claimed her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby heard familiar voices as he struggled to open his eyes, fighting to stay awake. Finally his eyes opened, and he blinked slowly, rolling his head to the side. Beside him, Logan was sitting in a chair, staring off into the distance. What bothered Bobby the most was the hollow look in Mike's eyes.

Licking his dry lips, Bobby croaked, "You look like hell." Mike jumped at Bobby's voice, but when he saw Bobby's eyes open, he grinned.

"Hey, man, glad you're back," Mike said, relief flooding his voice.

"Where's… Where's Alex?" Bobby asked slowly as the memories bombarded his mind. Mike's face went blank, and Bobby began to panic. "Mike, where's Alex? Where's my partner?" Bobby demanded, his voice rising.

"Bobby," Mike said quietly, and Bobby's heart sank. "She's not doing good, Bobby. She's up in ICU."

"What happened?" Mike scrubbed his hand over his face, battling internally with whether or not to tell his friend that his partner had sacrificed herself to save him, and that they didn't know if she would even survive the night. Looking at the big detective, Mike knew he had to tell him. "How much do you remember, Bobby?"

Bobby looked thoughtful. "Someone shouting, then I fell. I don't remember anything after that."

Mike closed his eyes, and he saw it happening over and over again, like a song stuck on repeat. Bobby falling, Alex screaming, not from being hit but from fear for her partner's life. "After you went down, Alex pulled you behind a car and stopped you from bleeding to death." He left out the part where they had found her unconscious and bleeding, slumped over her partner. "She took the bullets for you, Bobby. If it hadn't been for her, you wouldn't have survived."

Bobby nodded and frowned deeply, his big brown eyes filled with pain. "Mike, I need some time by myself."

Mike nodded understandingly, saying, "I'm gonna go check on Carolyn. We'll be back in a few hours to check on you." Bobby nodded, and Mike walked out of the room, leaving Bobby alone with his guilt.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Mike saw his partner sitting by Alex's bed, holding her hand and speaking softly. "How is she?" Mike asked, standing beside Carolyn.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Doctor said she took a turn for the worst. Mike, they don't think she's gonna make it." Looking at the two women, Mike suddenly had an idea.

"Carolyn, I know what's wrong with her!"

"Mike, she was shot two days ago."

"And none of us have been able to help. But the one person she needs to hear the most, she hasn't." Suddenly it dawned on Carolyn.

"She needs Bobby!" she exclaimed.

"She probably thinks he didn't make it, and she's giving up. But she doesn't know that he's still alive. Come on, let's go get him," Mike said excitedly.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby was deep in his thoughts when Carolyn and Mike walked quickly into his room.

"Bobby," Mike began. "Alex's doctors say she's not getting better." Bobby said nothing, but Carolyn and Mike could see the pain and frustration in his eyes, and they looked at each other. Mike stepped closer to the bed and said, "She needs you, Bobby. If she doesn't hear your voice, she's not gonna make it."

Still Bobby said nothing. Carolyn opened her mouth to speak, but Bobby raised a hand to silence her.

"Mike, help me up," Bobby grunted, pulling himself to a sitting position. Mike grinned as he stepped to the side of the bed and helped the big detective stand up. Carolyn followed Mike and Bobby out of the room, her hopes high.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When they reached Alex's ICU room, Bobby made his way to Alex's bed as quickly as his injuries would allow. Sitting in the chair by her bed, he carefully slipped his hand around Alex's, shocked at how cold it was.

Mike and Carolyn smiled at the two detectives, then walked out of the room. Once they were alone, Bobby focused his attention on Alex, and he began talking.

"Hey, Alex. It's Bobby," he started, unsure of how to continue. "Okay, I'm here now. Time for you to make these doctors look like idiots." He looked at her pale face, and tears stung his eyes.

A nurse walked in, and Bobby looked up and said, "Can I ask you something?"

The nurse smiled kindly at Bobby and said, "Of course. Are you two close?" "Yes. She's been my partner for the last six years."

The nurse looked at Bobby and said, "So you're the partner." Bobby nodded.

"What happened to her? Nobody'll tell me anything."

The nurse looked at her clipboard in her hand, then said, "Miss Eames was treated for four gunshot wounds. One to the shoulder, two to her stomach and one to her chest." _How the hell did she survive that?_ Bobby wondered, looking at his tiny partner.

"You have an incredible partner. She must really love you," the nurse said thoughtfully as she walked out of the room after checking Alex's vitals.

"God, you're so stupid, Eames," he whispered hoarsely, stroking her blond hair with his big hand. She didn't move, and for the rest of the night, neither did he.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby was startled awake by low voices, and he raised his head from his arms to assess the source of the intrusion.

"Detective Goren?" a voice called, and Bobby looked up to see a man in a white lab coat.

Unconsciously Bobby found Alex's limp hand, and he held it and said, "Please. It's Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby. I'm Doctor Welsh, and I need to talk to you."

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be in my room, but I can't just leave my partner," he said desperately, motioning to Alex's prone body.

"Bobby! Bobby, it's okay. I'm not here to make you leave." Bobby relaxed in obvious relief, and Welsh continued. "In fact, I want to talk to you about the profound effect your presence is apparently having on your partner. Now, when Alex was first brought to us, her condition was not very good. And it only continued to deteriorate, and not one of your friends were able to help. That is, until you came and she heard your voice. Since last night, Alex's condition has greatly improved. Now, we're not quite ready to move her out of the ICU, but when we are, we would like to move her into your room. I know it's very unusual, but you're the only person she's responding to, and if this will help her, both your doctor and I are willing to allow it. How do you feel about it?"

As soon as his words left Welsh's mouth, Bobby said, "Of course I want her in there with me." Then he looked at Alex and said, "You hear that, Eames? Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Then it's settled. As soon as she's ready, we'll move her into your room."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

The next day, Bobby held Alex's hand and walked alongside her bed as she was wheeled into their hospital room. As they got her situated, Bobby sat on the edge of his bed, watching as they hooked her back up to various machines and monitors. When they were finished, the nurses and doctors smiled at Bobby as they walked back out of the room, leaving Bobby alone with Alex.

As soon as the door was closed, he stood up and sat in the chair beside Alex's bed, gently encasing her tiny hand in his two big ones. "Come on, Alex, you need to wake up. No one else is willing to put up with me," he joked, using one hand to touch her cheek. She didn't move, and in an act of desperation, Bobby brought her hand up to rest against his scruffy cheek, saying, "Why'd you do it, Alex? I stepped in front of you for a reason. I was supposed to protect you." A tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another, but he made no move to wipe them away.

Instead, he carefully laid his head on her legs and closed his eyes, allowing the soothing sound of Alex's breathing to lull him to sleep.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby jolted awake when he felt Alex move, and he squeezed her hand, saying, "It's okay, Alex. You're safe now."

A soft moan reached Bobby's ears, and he pressed the button to summon the nurse, not wanting his partner to be in pain. Almost immediately a nurse appeared in the room, and she shooed Bobby into the hallway.

"I need to examine Miss Eames," the nurse said coolly, disappearing into Alex's room and shutting the door behind her.

"But I need to be with her," Bobby whispered to himself, leaning against the wall.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

As Alex regained consciousness, she heard Bobby's voice, and she reached her arms out to embrace him. But when she opened her eyes, he was nowhere in the room, and she began to cry. A crushing sense of guilt hit her, and she cried out his name.

"Bobby!" she sobbed._ It's all your fault! _a voice in her head hissed. _You let him die!_ "No, no, no! Bobby!" she continued to wail, and she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders.

"Miss Eames, you need to calm down," a voice instructed, and Alex looked up.

"I… want… Bobby," she hiccupped through the sobs.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby heard Alex's screams, and he ran into the room, ignoring the nurse's protests. Alex was curled in the fetal position, sobbing hysterically, and the sight broke Bobby's heart. He came closer, and he could hear her sobbing his name.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. It's all my fault. I love you." In three steps, he was standing by her bed, and he made his decision. Easing himself onto the bed, Bobby wrapped his arms around his tiny partner. Then, with extreme care, he lifted her into his lap, holding her as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, Alex. I'm right here, honey. I've got you. I'm not letting you go," he whispered, stroking her blond hair. She continued to cry, and he held her tighter, whispering soothingly into her ear.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex felt the strong arms envelop her, and suddenly the familiar scent of Bobby's subtle cologne surrounded her, and she cried harder. Was this hell's way of punishing her for letting her partner die? Then she heard it.

"It's okay, Alex. I'm right here, honey. I've got you. I'm not letting you go." It couldn't be, could it? She lifted her head cautiously, and her light brown eyes met dark brown irises.

"Bobby?" she whispered, touching his scruffy cheek with trembling fingers. He smiled at her, that boyish smile reserved only for her, and she knew that it wasn't a dream. "Bobby," she breathed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his broad chest. She felt Bobby's big hand on her back, and she move her face to the crook of his neck, running one hand through his curly hair. He kissed the crown of her head, and she tightened her arms around him, desperately trying to pull him closer against her.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered into her partner's neck.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Had he heard her right? Did she just say that she loved him? Yes, she had! He wanted to dance and shout, but he settled for pulling Alex closer against his chest. "Love you too, Alex. So much," he murmured into her hair. Several minutes slipped by, and Bobby thought she had fallen asleep. But when he tried to pull away, she whimpered and tightened her arms around her big partner.

"Please don't leave me, Bobby. Please don't go," she pleaded softly, and his heart melted with love for the tiny woman cradled in his arms.

"Okay, Alex. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he assured her, running one calloused hand gently through her hair. He felt her nod, and he said, "You need to be laying down, honey." She made no effort to move, so Bobby leaned back against the pillows, pulling Alex along with him. Keeping one arm around Alex, Bobby pulled a blanket over them, and he smiled when she draped one arm over his stomach, snuggling into his side.

"Why were you screaming, Alex? Did that nurse do something to you?" Bobby asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"No. I thought you were dead. I opened my eyes, and you weren't there. I was so scared," she whispered as the tears began to fall again.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. But when you started to wake up, the nurse kicked me out. As soon as you started screaming, I ran back in here," he explained, using his thumb to gently wipe away her tears.

"I'm just so glad you're alive. If you had died, I don't know what I would've done."

"Alex, I'm here. I'm alive," he repeated, grabbing her hand and laying it over his heart. "Feel that? I'm alive. You saved me. I'm not leaving you again. I promise," he assured her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now, you need to try to get some sleep. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Will you?" she asked quietly, and he smiled. "Of course I will. I won't leave until you get sick of me," he joked.

"Thanks, Bobby," she slurred, her eyelids heavy with sleep. He chuckled warmly and watched as she gave into her exhaustion, and he pulled her closer against his side.

"I'll never leave you again," he swore, kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

When Mike and Carolyn walked into Bobby's hospital room, they both became worried when they noticed Alex's empty bed. Quickly they both approached Bobby's bed, ready to wake him up.

But Carolyn grabbed Mike's arm and pointed to Bobby's side, where strands of blond hair were peeking out from under the blanket. Carefully, Carolyn pulled the blanket back far enough to reveal a sleeping Alex Eames, and she smiled at her partner.

"Let them sleep," Mike whispered, and Carolyn nodded, pulling the blanket back over Alex.

Alex stirred and whimpered in her sleep, and Mike and Carolyn watched in amazement as Bobby rolled over in his sleep and pulled Alex back into his arms. Immediately Alex calmed down, and Mike wrapped his arm around his partner's waist, leading her into the hallway.

"I told you she'd be fine as soon as Bobby went in there," Mike smirked, and Carolyn playfully punched his arm.

"I never said she wouldn't." Her expression grew thoughtful. "They look so sweet together. And they are so in tune with each other," Carolyn said. Mike started to talk, but a nurse appeared and walked into Bobby's room. Mike and Carolyn looked at each other before following the nurse into the room.

The nurse quickly approached Bobby's bed, her arm outstretched, and Mike quickly stepped in front of her.

"Leave them alone," he growled. The nurse frowned and opened her mouth, but Mike flashed his badge, saying, "Those two are not to be separated, you understand?" The nurse harrumphed and stomped out of the room.

Carolyn grinned at her partner, and he returned the smile. "Come on, partner. Let's go," Mike whispered, looping his arm around Carolyn's waist. "I'll buy you lunch."

The End...

A/N: Okay, see? Toldya it was different. A bit angstier, and a whole lot fluffier! Gotta love the BA fluff!! WOO HOO!! Now, see that little button at the bottom of the screen? Yeah, that's it. It wants to be your friend! Don't make it sad! Click it!!


End file.
